Pinkie Goes to THERE
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: Pinkie unfortunately passes away, but her legacy lives on in two different places at once!  Rainbow Dash also learns how to bake a mean cupcake.


Cereal Speed Velocity Fiction Challenge

Entry Darkon Arters Shadows (D. Shadows June 25)

Story: Pinkie Goes to There.

It was early morning at the bakery when the roof collasped inwards and soon a hoof could be poking out from under the wood and stone that made up that portion of the bakery. It was Pink and unmoving, a pool of blood forming on the floor with an alligator nipping sadly at a hoof wanting to be back in the warm embrace of the recently deceased.

()

All five ponies were crying about their friend's untimely death, how it was unlucky that a support structure had given out and broke Pinkie's spine instantly killing her. The funeral that honored her was large and was seen by ponies from miles upon miles around that all knew Pinkmina Diane Pie the wonderful party horse. Right now they were sitting with the mayor who held in her hoof Pinkie's last will in testament.

"To my friend Fluttershy, if my pet alligator 'Gummy' survived what ever happened to me I wish for you to take care of him." The mayor set a lackluster looking gummy on the desk, Fluttershy cried hugging Gummy to her chest.

"To my friend Rarity, I leave this box of dresses I was saving for your next few birthdays." Rarity lifted the box to herself using her horn to levitate and pulled out one of the dresses; her heart instantly broke, they were so beautiful and costly too. How could Pinkie even afford such fine dress as these?

"To my friend Applejack, I leave my recipe for apple empanadas and I give her back the shares of apple acres I bought to help keep my friend from going under." The mayor hoofed her a manilla folder Applejack opened it and slid out the contents before resealing the folder and looking at the floor sadder than ever.

"To my friend Twilight Sparkle, I leave all my cook books in hopes that she'll learn the magic of cooking and baking." A bag of books was set in front of a distraught Twilight who didn't look at anyone her eyes were welling up with tears.

"To my Love... Love? Anway to my love Rainbow Dash, I leave you that special cupcake recipe that you loved and two, eight month surprises, I know you'll be loyal to them and take good care of them. Make sure they get a special cupcake from their other mother every year." The mayor was rather perplexed as to what this meant, but Rainbow Dash held the very special recipe Pinkie used for her and she swore to herself that Pinkie's famous special confections wouldn't die with her, even if Rainbow had to forsake being a Wonderbolt to learn how to make them. Rainbow though being the most tearful and heart broken of the group had to ask a rather important question. "What did she mean by two, eight month surprises?"

Rainbow Dash was feeling sick, if not more so than usual her face turned slightly green and her friends stared at her in a slightly perturbed manner. "Sorry, I got to go I've been feeling under the weather girls, heh, Pinkie would have laughed about me saying that. I've been throwing up all morning and erp..." Rainbow Dash quickly flew out of the room in a panic leaving behind a few sad but questionably confused mares.

"Darlings, you don't think that Pinkie..." They all turned to Rarity and they gave her a sad smile, Applejack spoke up for all them. "Rarity if'n I know Pinkie we're all going to have to pitch in and help Rainbow Dash take care of them, it's better not to ask how she did it."

"Pinkie is still laughing and we're laughing right along with her Gummy." Fluttershy was cuddling Gummy, she had noticed his head had swiveled to stare at Rainbow Dash as she shot out of the room. Looking closer the alligator seemed to have smiled toothelessly at Rainbow as she flew out of the room.

()

"Are you sure there wasn't another way, she went too soon Filly. She also doesn't belong in the Nether realms." A pure white male alicorn sat on a cloudy vision of what pony heaven would look like where all ponies where alicorns and fullfilled, only problem is Pinkie wasn't there.

"Oh Colt, my dear companion, we need her to save a world swamped in misery and despair. But do not worry, as the element of laughter she always gets the last laugh and she left behind a pair of great legacies, look into her friends futures." Filly a pure white female alicorn layed next to Colt her eternal other soaking in his despair at the loss of a beautiful young life and where it was sent too upon death.

"What is this, was she not a mare before she died?" The male white colt stared at the future of her five friends it was a wonderfully bright future filled with laughter of tiny flying female equines.

"That's the element of laughters power Colt, as is the power of any element. They never truly die." the female alicorn nuzzled her companion who layed down next to her and nuzzled her back. They've had an eternity of embrace and nothing would stop them from being happy except for one tiny unanswered question.

"What of when her friends perish and finally come here? Will they not be saddened to know their friend didn't immediately come to where she rightfully belongs?" Colt only recieved a happy little giggle from Filly and she just snuggled up to him some more.

Angels sang praise for the day that Pinkie flipped the entire world of Misery upside down and a certain rainbow colored pony was always waiting for her holding the cupcake's she spent years perfecting.

()

"WWHHEEEEEEEEEE!" With a big cannonball, Pinkie slammed into what was supposed to be a sea of lava, it was a terrifying prospect if the lava hadn't immediately turned to cherry punch before Pinkie hit it. Treading cherry punch, Pinkie looked off in the distance at a city that emitted feelings of unwarranted sadness of unbelievable magnitudes. It had no effect on Pinkie whatsoever as she kicked her four hooves and swam towards the beach of the foreboading city.

Trotting out onto the sand Pinkie licked her lips of the cherry flavored punch, it was so wonderful she couldn't understand why there wasn't a beach party celebrating the cool tasty sea.

"Now where am I? This isn't Ponyville. Oh looky a sign. Huh, well that doesn't sound like a good name for a city." Walking up the steps that led off the beach Pinkie tilted her head way back to get a good view of the sign it said "Welcome to Misery City" and Pinkie just tilted her head and looked pass the sign at the grey blimps shining lights on the grey not so colorful city and all it's strange inhabitants that weren't ponies.

Pinkie smiled to herself as she hopped into town maybe some pony could tell her how she got there.

()

Rainbow Dash for the first few months was wild and tough to deal with. Not only did she bake cupcakes almost near constantly trying to perfect Pinkie's recipe she lost her ability to fly and she was mad, but it wasn't at Pinkie, she could never be mad at her. She was mad with herself that she couldn't perfect the recipe and kind of scared that she'd be raising foals by herself, why did Pinkie have to go and sleep when termites were gnawing away at the support structure of her living place and leave her all alone... no she wasn't alone, she still had her friends and more than seven reasons to keep living. It's what Pinkie would have wanted, she had to bake the perfect cupcakes for her foals first birthday. The first few were horribly burnt disasters but soon they started turning out to be normal tasting but they weren't quite there yet, she had to try harder and in the memory of Pinkie.

()

Pinkie was tossed into an alley by a big meany pants creature that got angry with her constant asking around and trying to make friends, apparently nobody in Misery City had friend or parties or even cupcakes. She sat there as her hair suddenly became very straight and she sniffled, she missed Rainbow Dash and her very best friends. Suddenly a noise came from a nearby garbage can alerting Pinkie to it and she turned around not in fear, but in wonderment, her hair poofed back up with excitement as maybe she could be friends with the cat that would come out.

To Pinkie's surprise it wasn't a cat that popped out of the garbage can but a strange one eyed creature with red and brown almost a reddish brown hair, green sweater, orange skin and a cute little tooth poking over her bottom lip. She had a dog collar with spikes around her neck and she was was looking around wildly and the first word out of her mouth surprised Pinkie.

"YOGURT!" The creature exclaimed loudly as it walked like everything else on it's two legs, it started to sniff Pinkie and look at her with something akin to curiousity.

"Hi my name is Pinkie Pie, what's yours? Would you like to be friends?" The creature tilted it's head at Pinkie in wonderment and she looked Pinkie up and down.

"Hi I'm Saffi, what is... friend?" Pinkie deflated a little at the creatures obvious lack of knowing what friendship was; specifically it was magic, but she would soon fixe that.

"You don't know what a friend is? Hmmm... have you ever had a birthday party? Or cake? Or even sugar?" Each passing question had Pinkie getting more and more desperate to help this poor creature who stared at her with her large blinking eye, her claws fidgeting and her pointy ears wiggling slighty as she seemed to be thinking about all the stuff Pinkie mentioned.

"No, what is all that? Is it like CRUSH when I see a statue? It makes me feel warm inside." There it was, the creature had given of a spark of happiness no matter how small it seemed, Pinkie latched instantaneously onto it. Pinkie Party Planner mode was activated at even the slightest hint of happiness, the word Yogurt also brought back an idea as to what confection idea Pinkie had for a cake.

()

Rainbow was crying as she held the too little foals in her hooves, she didn't care if she missed the chance to be a wonderbolt she wouldn't trade these two gifts of giggling laughter for anything and now for the thing that would make this all perfect.

"Twilight could you go please get the two cupcakes I made hours ago, you know the ones I left in your refridgerator?" Rainbow Dash wasn't one for cooking but she had taken the last eight months workng meticulously at making the perfect cupcake for her foals.

An hour or two late the foals were still awake and they were crying loudly, untill Twilight came trotting in with a pair of cupcakes on a tray with blank white frosting on them. Rainbow took the tray from Twilight and slowly held a cupcake up to one of the pink foals mouths and the foal clamped it's mouth on the sugar treat and starting sucking happily away at the soft icing, Rainbow clamped her wing around the foal and turned to the other one to give her a cupcake too.

Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack all gave of a gentle coo as Rainbow sat their with her foals wrapped tightly in her wings.

()

"Friendy Friend, what's all this?" Saffi liked Pinkie, she was like crushing a statue only... not crushy or destructive. It felt... well if she knew what she was feeling she would have gone with 'elated' but that word didn't exist in Misery City. The words 'friend', 'compassion', 'love' and 'harmony' also didn't seem to exist either. From her perch on Pinkie's back Saffi looked around in wonder with her one large eye looked around at the room filled with balloons and streamers and wondrous things abound. She like running her claws through Pinkie's mane, it felt nice and so did that 'hugging' thing Pinkie did to her.

"It's a party silly and it's all for you." Pinkie said as she moved over to a record player, it took her a few days to get all this stuff set up, but it was worth it. She might not have been in Ponyville anymore, but she atleast knew why she was here, a place without parties shouldn't exist at all and she was here to set things right.

Soon the music from the record was playing and Pinkie was singing to the tune of the song.

"Let's go, to a party, go go... go crazy! HEY HEY HEY PINKIE HORSE SHOES! HEY, HAY! I just want to, I just want have some, some fun, just like every pony. I really want to tear this city down and make it a party town all the way around... HEY HAY! PINKIEEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie singing had caused Saffi to smile and clap happily, Pinkie's excitment shot through the roof. If she could make one person happy in this miserable place, then she could make every pony happy in this miserable place! She moved over to the snack table and introduced Saffi to treats as she chewed on a mouthful of hay and swallowed.

"Okay, Saffi, this is a cupcake you eat it and the rice paper wrapper, it's really good oh and this is for you Saffi. I don't know when you were born but HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAFFI now blow out the candle and think happy thoughts! Remember what I told you about what happy was?" Saffi smiled at Pinkie and ate a cupcake before looking at the candle of the cake Pinkie present her, it took her a moment to realize the cupcake was the best thing she ever had to eat. It was made from Pinkie's special recipe after all so why wouldn't it be good? Looking to the candle she blew it out and wished that Pinkie wasn't a dream and hoped she could understand what friendship was, because so far it felt wonderful to her. She reached up and took a chunk of the cake and bit into it before her eye widened and it teared up, Saffi had never known joy as Pinkie called it until this moment.

"What is this made of Friendy Friend Pinkie?" Saffi said pointing towards the cake her eye filled with tears of happiness.

"It's a frozen yogurt cake silly. You wouldn't believe me how long it took to find all the ingredients for it and not to mention how I got it to hold together in the first place. It was a lot of work and I did it all for you Saffi." Pinkie knew Saffi was truly happy, what she didn't know was that the only thing that ever gave Saffi a true feeling of enjoyment was 'Yogurt' the reason why she yelled that word so often was because she only had it once as a child and she knew what she liked, she never wanted to forget that taste. Saffi quickly wrapped her claws around Pinkie and gave her a great big hug, apparently Saffi the cyclops loves her cake.

The room was filled with more color then the entire city put together and Pinkie was spreading her excitment to Saffi as she taught her what dancing was not too soon afterwards.

()

"Mommy where did you learn to make cupcakes so good from..." A pink giggly flying pegasus said to her rainbow colored mother as she zipped around her head.

"From you're other mother, she's in pony heaven waiting for us and she made the most wonderful cupcakes this world or any beyond it has ever eaten." Rainbow teared up at her foal flying for the first time, she looked at her wonderbolts costume, even after having the twins she still managed to get a job as a wonderbolt. "She was a very beautiful mare, now let me tell you how to make these things... Rainbow Dash style..."

"All you have to do is take a cup of flour and add it to the mix, take a little bit of something sweet not sour and a bit of salt, just a pinch, if you think baking these treats is easy you need to add a little vanilla and you don't want to forget the special ingredient of Love or you'll be queasy, so you can get your fill of... cupcakes, it's just that easy!" The little Filly clapped her hooves cheerily as she watched Rainbow Dash zip around with a pan on her head filled with batter and she shoved it into the oven and set it.

"Our other mommy must have been really, really awesome!" A second foal said flying in looking almost like dash except her coat was hot pink.

"Yeah, she was... plus she always knew how to get the last laugh and how to make others happy despite being where she is now." Rainbow watched as the cupcakes rose, she had forced herself to learn how to make cupcakes, it took patience, it took love and most of all it took loyalty to never forget who was watching her from where ever she was now.

()

Pinkie was looking at Rainbow Dash on the television and smiled to Saffi who smiled back at her, things were alright back in Ponyville.

"Hey Saffi, BABABA BABA BADADADA!" Pinkie smiled a wide ear to ear grin and saw Saffi smiling along with her, it was time to bring color to Misery City once again and rescue the miserable; if innocent, citizens from their daily doldrums of sadness.

End.

(1:28 minutes to complete)


End file.
